1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card including a contact type power-supply potential unit and a non-contact type signal I/F, and an imaging apparatus and a recording/reproducing apparatus to which the memory card is attached.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to semiconductor memories as recording media for equipment that processes large volumes of data, such as high-resolution static images and moving images due to the following reasons. The semiconductor memory is small and lightweight, compared with a hard disk drive unit or the like. In addition, one of the characteristics in the semiconductor memory is reliabilities in shock resistance and vibration resistance. Furthermore, the semiconductor memory may not need constant rotation of a disk or the frequent movement of a magnetic head like the hard disk, and thus power saving can be realized. Besides, the semiconductor memory has further advantages, such as an increase in access speed and improvements in shock resistance and vibration resistance.
Furthermore, semiconductor memories are increasingly employed as recording media even in professionally used imaging apparatuses, recording/reproducing apparatuses, and the like as their storage capacities are increasing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-264908 (JP 2004-264908 A) discloses that a plurality of memory cards can be employed as a single large-volume recording medium.